


Rise and shine

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Утренние нежности
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Rise and shine

Дерзко и неуклонно вырывающий из объятий сна солнечный луч раздражает ужасно, заставляет жмуриться и поворачивать сонную еще голову. Ангел хмурится, приоткрывает глаза, сканируя еще мутным взглядом пыльную сетку в освещенном солнцем воздухе, а затем вытягивает над головой руки и перекатывается на бок. Расслабленная рука, опускаясь, ложится на теплый бок рядом под одеялом. На губах расцветает улыбка. Азирафаэль, проигрывая щемящей в груди нежности, придвигается к предполагаемой спине ближе, обнимая. Носом зарывается в растрепанные хаотичные пряди. На солнце они и правда кажутся живым пламенем. Красиво, завораживает. И пахнет вкусно.

Найдя среди рыжего вороха путь к коже, ангел улыбается еще шире. Прижимается к шее губами, вдыхает полной грудью. Сонный Кроули — что-то невероятное, невозможно очаровывающее. Ладонь ведет по одеялу вверх, проскальзывает за край и касается голого плеча. Огибает островатый угол, пересчитывает под тонкой кожей рёбра, замедляется на талии. А затем продолжает путь через поджарый живот вверх, под расслабленное предплечье, к мирно вздымающейся груди. Ангел довольно щурится, не справляясь с эмоциями, и прижимается ближе, виском прислоняясь к макушке. Почти урчит, но не положено. Поглаживает пальцами, вторую руку устраивая удобнее под головой.

Тело в его руках все еще держит своего владельца в царстве Морфея, полностью расслабив каждую мышцу, поддерживая температуру на пару градусов ниже обычной человеческой. Ангел закрывает глаза, замирая и запоминая момент, впитывая атмосферу и ощущения. И ненамеренно ведет рукой вниз к животу опять. А потом вздыхает глубоко, размеренно, наконец обращая внимание на состояние определенной части своего тела. Открывает глаза.

Странной функцией организма была эта особенность. Осознал её ангел очень недавно, когда начал спать с Кроули. Когда вообще начал спать. Занятие ему очень понравилось, оно расслабляло и приносило чудесные новые впечатления через сны. Но когда Азирафаэль впервые проснулся, он понял, почему сон был совершенно точно изобретением дьявола. Вместе с телом просыпается _желание_. Первое ощущение за день. Ну или точно одно из первых. И так практически каждое утро. Азирафаэль не представлял, как себя чувствовал Кроули после почти векового сна. Но тот, видимо, привык к этому ощущению. А вот ангела теперь каждый раз крутило. Он еще и просыпался всегда раньше демона. А достаточно обнаглеть, чтобы перейти к прямым приставаниям, еще не успел.

Кажется, до сегодняшнего утра.

Аккуратно опустив под одеяло и вторую руку, ангел обхватил демона под талию и обнял поперек груди. Затаив дыхание, коснувшись губами уже немного замерзающего плеча, верхней рукой он плавно опустился к напряженному члену и уперся ладонью в головку, собираясь с духом. Медленно сжал пальцы вокруг, приоткрыл плоть. И чуть вздрогнул от того, что рыжая голова дёрнулась и за ворохом прядей послышалось приглушённое мычание. Согнутая в колене нога распрямилась, буквально приглашая. И Азирафаэль двинул рукой по всей длине, медленно и тягуче, чувствуя разгорающееся пламя в груди. Пальцами второй руки прихватил сосок, тут же отпуская. А затем спуская и её ниже, перехватывая и меняя руки.

Ангел до одури любил демоновы острые тазобедренные косточки, прикосновение к которым вызывало незамедлительную реакцию. Кроули подбрасывало, он тут же выгибался в пояснице, и можно было наблюдать, как подрагивает живот. И приоткрываются тонкие губы. И сейчас, прижавшись задницей к натянутым пижамным штанам, демон выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. Верхняя часть лица все еще была скрыта растрёпанными волосами, но было видно раскрытый в стоне рот. Ангел выдохнул прямо в открывшуюся шею, поднимаясь к мочке, прихватывая губами. Снова провел по всей длине, пальцами второй пробежавшись по ягодице. Змеиные глаза распахнулись.

— Ангел... – Кроули чуть потянулся, убрал пряди с лица и завел руку за спину, зарываясь в светлых кудряшках. Голос с лёгкой хрипотцой коснулся ангельского слуха, вызывая ласковую улыбку, – какое приятное пробуждение.

Демон в его руках был словно кот, такой же довольный и охочий до ласки. Он выгибался, подаваясь навстречу и всячески поощряя такое внедрение в личное пространство. Прикрыв глаза снова, он тёрся затылком и подставлял шею, массировал кожу головы ленивыми медленными движениями. И Азирафаэль плавился, сгорал от любви и нежности, горел желанием дарить и доставлять удовольствие.

А потому даже заданный темп был тягучим и медлительным, размашистым, с паузами на поцелуи и вкрадчивый шёпот. Азирафаэль толкался плавно, обхватив для удобства изворачивающегося демона поперек грудной клетки. Кроули не стеснялся вслух показывать, как ему хорошо. Он змеился в любимых руках, вжимался спиной, цеплялся слабыми еще пальцами и раскрывался доверчиво.

А потом довольно жмурился, лежа под ангельским боком и крепко обнимая. И думал, что нужно будет обязательно вернуть должок. Как-нибудь.


End file.
